


Technical Difficulties

by summerinvegas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Internet Friends, M/M, Modern Setting, Tattooed!Marco, dorky boys, side of reibert and yumikuri, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerinvegas/pseuds/summerinvegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschstein makes it clear of what he hates and what he doesn't. Take usernames for example, or sending a message to the wrong person or embarrassing himself. The thing he'd hate the most is for the three to combine after one small error involving usernames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technical Difficulties

Have you ever done something so embarrassing that you can't move? Nor can you speak? Just sit there, mortified at what you've done to implode yourself into this deep void of complete embarrassment.

This is a feeling I happen to get more often than not but today, today, was the worst. And I hate it.

Usernames. Another thing I hate, not because all of the good ones seem to be taken, but because some people feel the need to make their username the longest and most complicated source of stupidity I've ever had to deal with in my entire life. Then again, as said before, all the good - and easy - usernames are taken therefore making them extremely stupid is the only choice the rest of us have.

Unfortunately for me I had to type in the most confusing username in that belonged to none other than the idiot known as my best friend. And his horrific choice of what is his permanent URL

_"mchiEc19lAS"_

Smart.

Because when I went to send him a very well thought out and loving message earlier, I happened to send it to some one entirely different.

_marchiHc91lAS_

Now I understand that maybe there are some extreme differences but the scrawl of 'handwriting' on the small sheet of paper I was given is very hard to read without a pair of glasses. And here I sit, in front of my computer, both hands clutching my burning face and hoping and praying that whoever I sent this to has forgotten their password and will never ever open their account again.

 

_To: marchiHc19lAS_

_From: Jeanbot420_

 

_Ram a unicorn horn up my ass and then jerk me off on a dangerous rollercoaster._

 

_________________

 

_To: marchiHc19lAS_

_From: Jeanbot420_

 

_oH my gOd I am so sorry that was not meant for u holy shIT fuCK_

 

_________________

 

_To: Jeanbot420_

_From: marchiHc19lAS_

 

_...._

 

_________________

 

Excuse me while I fling myself into the ocean


End file.
